The Girl Behind the Dotted Mask - just a story about a boy and a girl
by SummerSparkle5601
Summary: Chat Noir(a.k.a Adrien) can't stand it anymore. Being in love with a persona just isn't cutting it for him. This starts him on a journey which will reveal identities and hidden emotions he never knew he had.
The Girl Behind the Dotted Mask: Just another story of a boy and a girl

 **Hi! Today I'm going to be writing a fanfic on my latest obsession, "The Miraculous- Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir." Thanks to my smol bean who got me hooked (thanks Flower, now my life consists of crying internally and waiting for the next episode to come). Basically, I've been sitting impatiently for the next season to come, and to alleviate my craving for new episodes, I'm writing this fanfic -there is another one which I will be posting on my Wattpad as well.**

 **This is told through either Marinette or Adrien's POV (most of the time it will be Adrien) and follows them on the journey as they begin to put together the pieces to realize who is truly hiding behind the masks of "Ladybug" and "Chat Noir."**

 **(I am starting at the end scene of Ladybug and Chat Noir in Episode 24 -Volpina.**

 **DISCLAIMER** : **Don't own it. Just fangirl about it.**

 _Adrien's POV_

Chat Noir leaned against the door of the washroom, sighing, not realizing that on the other side, Ladybug was mimicking his actions.

After a long, tense moment, Chat Noir emerged from the washroom, sure that Ladybug had left by now. Staring at her retreating form, he didn't realize that he had de-transformed.

"Why?" He mumbled, not realizing that he'd spoken out loud.

"What?" Plagg zoomed out from under his shirt, the kwami staring at Adrien.

"Nothing."

"It's most definitely something."

"Fine," Adrien said. "It's Ladybug. I really want to know who she is. I mean, I respect her wishes and everything," Adrien said hastily, looking at Plagg's expression. "But it's so confusing. I don't know how to feel."

"But what's confusing? You love Ladybug, simple as that." Plagg stated.

"Yes, but it's something different. It's hard to understand who you love when that person is hiding behind a mask. It's becoming unbearable not to imagine who I'm talking to, whether Ladybug is really a teenager like me, or if she's just a figment of my imagination."

"So what are you saying?" Plagg asked, knowing full well what he was going to say.

"I want to learn who Ladybug really is. I want to investigate," Adrien said, glancing at Plagg's face, trying to read his expression- but to no avail. Plagg had an excellent poker face.

"Will you help?" Adrien addressed Plagg this time to his face.

Plagg shrugged. "If it'll help you. Let's do it!"

Adrien visibly relaxed. It was clear he was expecting an argument.

"But you can't tell her you know who she is once you find out."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that it would put the girl in danger in normal life. Hawk Moth would also be able to take advantage of the fact that you would know. Helping you right now is also going to pose a big risk. But hopefully, nothing bad will happen. Hopefully."

Adrien took in a deep breath. "Alright." Finally, he'd be able to see who was behind the mask of his Lady.

Marinette POV

Leaning against the doorframe, she lingered in Adrien's bedroom for a moment, before whipping out her magic yo-yo. She looked back at Adrien's photo one last time as she stood at the open window, before arching her back and disappearing into the Paris skyline.

She landed on the roof of her parent's petite café, and de-transformed before she entered her room.

She groaned and laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"This is so confusing."

Tikki hovered over her face, looking concerned.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Her high-pitched voice contrasted starkly with the silence in the room.

"I have no idea." She groaned.

"What's wrong?"

" I'm in love with Adrien, right? Then why does my heart flutter whenever I'm with Chat Noir? Every time I think of one of them, I feel so guilty and confused. I never used to feel this way. Then why now?"

"Oh Marinette," Tikki murmured, not knowing what to say. She rubbed against Marinette's cheek affectionately. "You'll sort it out, I promise."

"How?" Marinette whispered, but felt comforted with what Tikki said.

"I don't know. Love is a strange thing, Marinette. But trust me, everything will be alright."

"Okay," Marinette _stated_ , "Thanks Tikki."

"Not a problem Marinette." Tikki answered, and the two laid side by side, until the sun slowly began to fade from the sky.

 _Will it really work out? I hope so. I don't like feeling so torn._ Marinette's thoughts drifted as she fell asleep, not really caring that she wasn't sleeping in her PJ's, or that she was laying in an abnormal position.

Somehow it would turn out fine. At least she hoped so.

 **And there we go! Done the first chapter. Since it is spring break, I am hoping to post every day until it is over.**

 **Ciao,**

 **SummerSparkle5601**


End file.
